edward & bella one night
by mrs.cullenforever
Summary: Bella runs away from home. What happens when she gets a ride from a famouse Hollywood playboy named Edward.Will she let her gard down and tell Edward her deepest secreats? Will she be able to get edward out of his playboy ways?
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or the plot. **

**This is my first story so be nice! : )**

(POV)-Bella

"I have to get out of here" I yelled to Alice

"But bella you cant leave, you haven't even finish high school yet!"

"Oh Alice ill deal with that later. I just cant stay here taking care of my drunken mother for the rest of my life."

"Were do you think you will go?" She asked all concern

"I don't know proudly to the big city. I always wanted to make something of myself" I said packing all my stuff I will be needing in my back bag.

"And how exactly do you plain on getting there?"She asked standing by my window trying to block me from my escape.

"Oh that's easy ill hitchhike."

_What a stupid question that was I thought to myself! I love Alice like a sister and I no that she thinks that she's doing the right thing by trying to stop me, but she just doesn't understand. I've been taking care of myself and my mother since my father left and I'd had it! I just got to leave this small little town behind and go some place were I can make a new start of myself._

"Oh Bella I no I wont be able to stop you so ill just tell you I will miss you and that you promise to write whenever you can and call."

"Ok Alice I promise_. _I love you and ill see you soon."

I waved good bye to Alice as I slid down my tree that was right by my window. Which usually made a great escape. As I walked into town I made my way over to the nearest gas station to grab some food with the money I left home with. A few hours later I found myself waking up on the back alley way of a Walmart.

_Whoa how did I get here?! I tried to remember but nothing hit._

I wasn't to far away from the high way now so I thought this would be a good time to get a ride. There weren't that many cars on the road, only 3 or 4 every 10 minutes. So I mostly waited for someone to even drive by. It was getting late and a total of 7 cars pasted by me in the last 3 hours. But all of a sudden a slick black Mercedes came around the corner.

_Here's my shot I yelled to myself _

I got to my feet and stared getting the drivers attention by waving the hitchhiker sign up and down. I couldn't tell if I got their attention or not the windows were tinted black. The car drove right pass me, but a few seconds later the Mercedes slowed down.

_Yes! He stopped I almost shouted_

I grabbed my stuff and ran to the car as fast as I can. When I reached it I popped into the passenger set and sat down.

"Thanks" I said to the strange man that I sat next too.

"Were you heading?" The man asked.

I couldn't really see his face, but his voice was the most beautiful one I've ever herd.

"Anywhere as long as it's away from here!" I told him anxiously

"What about New York City, im haded their for the opening of my new club?" he asked very politely

I have to ament I wasn't really paying attention I was trying to find the car light to see how much money I had in case the man wanted gas money as a payment. Once I found it I was stunned by what I saw. The man was the most gorgeous man I ever seen in my life! With his smooth face, deep locking eyes and his shirt showed off his muscles perfectly.

_What was it that he just asked? Dammit Bella get your acted together!_

Once again he replied still very polite "What about New York City miss?"

And all I could say was "Uhhhh...Sure" Dammit I was an idiot!

(POW)-Edward

Once she turned on the light I saw the girl batter. She stared at me with the most big deep brown eyes I'd ever seen and a rocken body that you can make out even in the baggy old cloths she had on. She was very pretty, not the kind of pretty like the typical girls that I hit on at the fashion shows and clubs, but like a sexy school girl, the one that every boy wants but just can't have because she's saving herself for Mr. Perfect.

Once more I asked the girl "What about New York City miss" in case she didn't hear me the first time.

And all she said back was " Uhhhh...Sure".

It was silence in the car for a mile or 2 but than I told her my name to get a conversation going.

"By the way my name is Edward Cullen"I said very proudly.

_Of core she must of herd of me im the most legible bachelor in the country! I thought to myself._

But when I told her my name she didn't have the usual reaction most of the girls I meet have. She didn't scream or yell or even jump up and down.

I don't even no if she was paying attention to me at first. All she did was when she realized that I spoken to her was she jumped a little, which made it hard for me to hold back a laugh.

I never talked to a girl who never even new me or didn't even show an in tress in me before. It made me a little annoyed but at the same time it made me also want to try a get her attention even more.

"Im Bella Swan" she said in a sweet but sexy tone

After that our conversation grew and we stared talking about what she was doing on the side of the road hitchhiking and all I could think about was how much I wanted her and I couldn't get over the way she looked when she blushed. It was the most amazing color I've ever seen.

Before I new it she passed out in her set.

She was so peaceful looking when she slept it made me happy.

A voice in my head was shouting _"God, Edward get a grip of yourself. It's starting to seem like you actually have feelings for this strange girl, by the way you just met. It yelled at me in frustration._

I shock my head trying to get control of myself. It was late and I was tiered I decided I would drive Bella and I to the nearest hotel. It wasn't faience so I didn't have to worry about the media showing up. As I parted the car I new it was time to wake Bella up, so I shuck her lightly and all of a sudden she popped up.

"What! What! Im here!" she said

As I was laughing at her expression bella asked "What are you laughing at?"

All I could say back was " Im sorry bella but you should of seen your face."

She gave me a dirty look and snapped " So why did you wake me up in the first place?"

_God, she even looks hot when she is pissed off! I hope i get luck tonight!" _

"Well I was tiered and you fell asleep, so I thought why not get a hotel room? Ill pay."I said smoothly

"Thanks Edward that would be nice" and I lead her to the hotel lobby.

**Tell me what you think! And tell me what you would like to see in chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Sorry it took me a wile I promise ill get chapter 3 out before thanks giving weekend is over!** :-)

**Chapter 2**

(POD)-Bella

Once we walked into the hotel I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I've never been in a hotel before. Sure you would thought that I would of stayed in one at one point in my life, but to tell you the truth my mother didn't really take me out much. After my father left everything went down hill.

As I ran up to Edward who I realized was about to get us rooms I felt this angry glaze coming at me as I walked up to the main desk. Than I realize it was the hotels secretary, she was staring angry at me as if we were old enemies. She had short blond hair and big puffy lips. I had no ideal what she was jealous about. Than I remembered Edward next to me.

She must no think were together could she? I thought to myself

Than Edward asked if he could get 2 rooms from her. The secretaries face suddenly brightened up. But once she went to look at her computer her face suddenly turned into hatred again.

_**Im so sorry, but it seems like we are all booked tonight we only have one room left**_**.** She said with a hint of hope that we wouldn't take it.

"_Oh what are we going to do now?" I thought a little concerned. I was quiet tiered from sleeping on the ground form last night_

I looked up to Edward who was looking down at me already with his deep green eyes, which seemed like he was focusing on something.

He than said _**"Bella would you mine sharing a room with me for the night?"**_

Just than the secretary looked up with wide eyes full of shock

"_**No Edward I wouldn't mine" **_I said simply trying to sound Ferme like the question he just asked me wasn't alike a everyday question people ask each other. Once I said this Edward gave me a big grin that light his hole face up which took my breath away. My heart was beating so loud and fast I thought I would jump right out of my chest.

........ 15 minutes later

Once Edward got the key to our room we went straight up stairs and drooped our bags on the floor. When I turned around I realized that it was only 8pm. It really wasn't that late as I thought and I realized that I wasn't really that tired anymore. Edward must of new what I was think as well because right when I turned around he asked** " Hey Bella, what do you want to do now, it's still kinda early don't you think to go to bed don't ya think?"**

What do I want to do now, let me think what hell kind of a question was that?! I only have Edward the most handsome guy in the world in a hotel room with me all alone. I don't know what do I want to do? I thought to my self sarcastically.

"_**Well I don't know Edward, what do you want to do?"**__I flirted with him trying to see if he would get the point _

He just stud their for a minute trying to think of thing that we could do. Gosh is he studied I thought to myself, wasn't it clear enough on what I wanted to do tonight?!

Than all of a sudden she jumped up and said _**" Bella I have a great Ideal. You go take a shower and ill be back before you no it."**_

I started heading for the bathroom doors to take a showers but I all of a sudden I felt something holding me back as I turned my head around I found Edward with his hand holding my arm so I couldn't get away. He stepped a foot closer and whispered in my ear _**" I'll be back as soon as I can"**_ashe dazzled me and than he kissed my check. I turned bright red, but before I could look at him he was already out the door.

....... 20 minutes later

I stepped out of the shower with only a tolls around me. I went into the bed room to get something to change into wile I waited for Edward to get back, but instead of my bag on the floor there was a big long white book with a tag that said BELLA. I open the box and inside of it was a short mini denim skirt, a black low cut shirt and to top it off high brown heal boots. At first I didn't no what to do so I just stud there like a mental patient. After a moment or two I thought what the use I might as well put on the outfit seeing since I can find my other cloths. Once I had the outfit on I brushed my hair and let it fall down. Than I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe it was me who was their. All I could say to my self was I clean up well. The only thing I could think of at that moment was how Edward knew what size I wore and everything. Not that im complaining the outfit is hot and it will definitely get Edwards attention but, how did he pick a size that would fit me so well. As I stepped out of the bed room area I made my way over to the living room area. Once I opened the door I saw him

"Edward" was all I said he turned a round and walked up to me. I notice that he had a brand new out fit on as well. He look supper hot. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, which was tight but now to tight just enough to show how muscle he was. He walked right up in front of me, he was so close that I could feel his sweet breath touching my tongue. We just stared into reach others eyes for a long time. But than I snapped out of it bushing red from the moment we just shared.

"_**Edward"**_ I said _**"Were are you taking me tonight? And you do know that you didn't have to....."**_ I was cute off by his fringer that he pressed against my lips.

"_**Bella, Bella ill explain later, but for now we have to leave so we wont be late" **_he whispered in my ear.

" _**But Edward were are we going" **_I tried to protest but as soon as I tried he kissed me on the four head and whispered once more_** " It's a secret"**_ as he said this he held on to my hand and pulled me out the door.........

**OK Tell Me what you think! :-)**

**And sorry guys if you wanted to hear more from Edward's POV, but I promise that ill do his in the next chapter along with Bella's! **

**Ill give you a hint on what to expect in chapter 3 cause I fell bad about leaving you with a cliff hanger. Edward and Bella's Actions become a lot more shown. ( If you no what I mean) lol**


	3. ideals!

**Sorry guys I've been really hung up lately with school and everything. But I promise you I will have chapter 3 up before the end of the week! ;-) **

**Oh and also I need what you guys think edwards ****surpris****e will be!**

**I also would like your guy's ideals for this, I need at least 3 ideals to be able to contiue my story. So ****reviem!**


End file.
